The Bride
by ksophie
Summary: Goryeo era AU Jumin is the King of all Goryeo, he's cold and feared. He has been taking brides just to kill them the next day. A cycle that doesn't look like it's ending. When an unknown girl was brought as the new bride. Will she change the cycle or even more, change the heartless King? Jumin X MC
1. Prologue PREVIEW

The chirping birds and the lively sound of life in this city was as joyous and bright as the day. The rain had come and crops were flourishing. Everyone seemed to be happy under this sky.

Jumin tried not to look at the sky too much. The bright light starts to pain him.

"Are you alright?", Young, the captain of the guard, asked.

Young trailed behind him, his hand always placed on the hilt of his sword.

"Is it getting worse?", he asked again.  
"I'm fine.", Jumin replied.

They were walking towards the main work room when another regally-clad figure was walking the alleys as well.

"Your Highness! Brother!"

Ran gave a deep bow, together with the two soldiers behind him.

"Who is this….", Young asked lowly.

Both Jumin and Young's eyes fell to a feminine figure the two soldiers had been dragging by the hand. She was limp with hands and legs tied and eyes covered.

"A new girl from the village. They have been rude to you, your Highness! How can they send a girl in this state?!", Ran exclaimed angrily.

Young knelt and caressed the female's hair softly.

"Is she drugged?"  
"The chief said she's been fighting so they had to do this. It's like they're sending off criminals now!", answered Ran.

Young eyed the two soldier that went to ready stance immediately.

"You're handling the next bride of the king, she's not a sack of potato you drag around.", he said.

"Enough."

Jumin's voice was deep and it silenced the men.

"It's just one girl. She'll die tomorrow dawn. It doesn't matter. Take her away."

The guard, heeding Young's words, carried the girl on his arms. Exposing the dirty bottom of her _jeogori_ that had been sweeping the palace floors for now.

"Poor girl.", said Young softly.  
"Aren't they all?", continued Jumin.  
"And I still intend to show kindness to each of them. Whether or not they have only one night to live."  
"Suit yourself."

Jumin paced forward, his robe of red and gold flowed behind him. His face not showing any trace of remorse, compassion or regret.

The Cold King of Goryeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin walked through the curtained hall, with every servant sent away, the place seemed eerily quiet. He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the screen door.

With a slide, the cold breeze greeted him. The door to the courtyard was opened.

The queen's chamber was the second best room in the palace, beside his own. Drinks and fruits were placed neatly on the table at the middle of the room. The curtains on the bed has been lowered as well.

Jumin scanned the room for the figure he saw briefly in the afternoon. He had not seen her face, the only thing memorable about her was the silver hair, he had never seen such beautiful thing. It was as beautiful as precious jewels, as if silver jewels had been stitched into her hair.

The figure was sitting facing the courtyard. She hadn't realized Jumin's presence. He can only see her soft silver hair being blown by the wind. Now that it has been properly brushed and cared for, it just made it even more mesmerizing. Jumin took the time to study the figure, as she dances her hand in the air and flickering lights seem to gather and dance around her hand.

Is he dreaming?

She was dressed in rags the afternoon and now, properly clothed, she can pass as a royalty anytime.

Jumin's presence alerted the girl. She turned around and smiled.

 _Smile_ , some of them had smiled at Jumin with the knowledge of their own demise. Why are women like these?

Her red eyes had taken his attention. He had never seen eyes so deep. He could've drown inside the depth of her eyes. Jumin looked the other way, afraid of the thoughts he's having.

"Your palace is beautiful, Your Highness.", she said as she strode towards Jumin slowly.  
"Beautiful?"  
"Yes. Had no one ever said that?"  
"Not when it's about to be their burial ground.", answered Jumin in a flat tone.

Heartless, detached, cold. He has to be that way.

She kneeled down across Jumin on the short table. Despite Jumin's towering height above her, she doesn't look small. Perhaps she's different?

"Burial ground?"  
"You seriously don't know?", Jumin scoffs.

He joined her on the table. Pouring himself a wine.

"You'll die on the brink of dawn. By my order. You have been given as sacrifice."

She made a silent acknowledgement and looked down to her knotted fingers.

"So that's how it's going to be.", she said softly.  
"But at least you'll be treated well in one night."

She looked back up again towards Jumin and gave him a smile. He couldn't keep himself from her deep eyes.

"Soon."  
"What?"  
"Before you kill me, at least I want to tell you my name."

He let out a small sigh as a reply. Is he backing down?

"You don't call me by my name even though you are the empress. You will still call me Your Highness.", he said.  
"And I am still Soon."

Her voice was as gentle as a light breeze, for a moment there was warmth inside him. A small flicker of warmth. Her slender fingers danced around the cut fruit in front of them, red eyes gliding, choosing the colourful fruits.

 _Make time stop_ , it was his wish, he wanted to stay and be basked around her grace.

"Do you want some, Your Highness?"

Using her two hands, she handed a porcelain plate filled with fruits. He looked up at her, another smile.

His right hand reached out and took the plate, brushing his palm against her.

In split second, she had pulled her hand at the slight touch and the plate went flying towards the floor. He managed to catch it but the fruits laid scattered on the ground.

"Don't break things around here, the guards will storm in.", he said.

He thought she was scared, anxious, that a slightest touch had scared her. And perhaps she is, she was looking down at her hand that just brushed against him. Then, she look up at him.

Jumin's heart dropped at her face, all the grace, all the poise, disappeared. The colour of her face changed, perhaps it was fear? Grief?

Soon quickly grabbed Jumin's wrist again and this time she didn't let go.

With a pained gasp, she clutched her heart.

"I see pain, suffering … death, loss, you…"

Jumin froze at that second. What is happening, he thought, is she a witch? How did she know?

With his other hand, Jumin pried her grasp off him. And her body fell on the floor on all fours.

He wanted to catch her, but perhaps he shouldn't.

The silver hair girl, looked into his eyes, through her teary eyes.

"You're cursed."

* * *

' _Your Highness…'_

Jumin opens his eyes slowly and found the familiar figure directly in front of him. He sat up and found that his back felt sore. He had been sleeping on the floor, with only a pillow for his head. A touch of skin distracted him.

The silver haired girl, lying beside him, with a hand to his wrist as if guarding him.

"It felt like a good night's sleep.", commented Young.

Perhaps it is, Jumin couldn't remember the last time he had slept that well. Is it because of her?

"But Your Highness, it is dawn.", Ran continued.

Young looked back at his twin brother with a look of disbelief. The latter paid no attention, only to his king.

Jumin looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully beside him. She will be dragged away, the same way she had come here. Taken to a yard with a noose waiting for her smooth neck. Left to die, alone again. Alone, the same way she had come here.

Ran had moved slightly towards Soon.

"No.", he ordered.

Now it's Ran's turn to give a look of disbelief. His twin brother had a bright expression.

"She'll live."

Jumin stood up, taking one last look at the silver haired girl. He wanted her to live, but why. He wanted to see her again, watching the gracefulness of her movements and the melodic voice in his ears again.

But should he?

"You heard the order, she'll live. Leave her be.", Young snickers at his twin brother.

The young king walks toward the door, not looking back. Afraid that he might stop and spent the day watching her open her deep eyes again.

His two trusted vizier followed him as the sun filled the room with its ray and light again.

* * *

 **To be continued**


End file.
